


Pencil Skirt Damsel

by Africanwilderness



Series: Mostly Cabenson Ramblings (with occasional appearances from other L&O/L&O SVU stars) [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Sarcasm, Second meeting, Self Defence/Body Search Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Africanwilderness/pseuds/Africanwilderness
Summary: Follow on from Courtroom Drama but this is totally centred on Olivia Benson and Alexandra Cabot.Is part of a series but can be a stand alone piece.Olivia invites Alex to a self defence/pat down training class...





	Pencil Skirt Damsel

The weekend was a blur as Alex tended to her insatiable appetite for the two radiant brunettes who had so innocently interrupted her aftershocks on Friday night. Her abdomen aches from the attentions her clitoris have received over the last 48 hours.

 _God!_ Alex’s mind shrieks as she allows herself one last session before her alarm. Her body trembles and her core folds in on itself as Alex allows the powerful orgasmic waves of her release to pulse and shudder thru her.

‘Fuck!’ she breathes as her fingers coax the last echoes of climax out of her thoroughly exhausted folds.

Her body keens for rest just as her alarm sounds. Alex hits the speaker before closing her eyes for a final, blissful moment. Her mind drifts off to those eyes….

Alex opens hers purposefully, slipping out of bed whilst making a mental note to wash her bedding. She quickly jumps in the shower, being careful to avoid thoughts of Connie or the detective whilst washing herself.

Just as she zips up her grey pencil skirt, a knock at her door sounds the return of her beautiful detective. Alex gives herself one last perusal in the mirror. _Yes, not one hair out of place_ , she smiles to herself as she checks the spy hole out of habit. _Breathe._

Alex opens her door to find the detective decked in all her police uniform glory. _My god,_ Alex can’t help but stare at her in appreciation. The detective smiles back, her features holding a knowing Alex doesn’t notice.

‘Hi Alex, remember me?’ Olivia asks, for her own amusement more than anything. When Alex continues to stare, Olivia can’t stop herself doing a little exploration of her own. Her eyes travel from Alex’s elegant stilettos, all the way up to her gorgeous flaxen mane. _Yes, Connie was right. Alexandra Cabot is so achingly ripe and stunningly beautiful. Thank god Connie’s straight!_ Olivia thought, having read the hunger and obvious embarrassment on the young trainees face last Friday night. ‘You know its rude to stare, don’t you?’ Olivia teases, a smile curving her lips.

Alex immediately blushes crimson. _God you are wet behind the ears,_ Olivia thinks as she gives the young filly a moment to compose herself. Olivia is surprised at the speed Alex pulls herself together, her cloudy blue eyes meeting chocolate brown within ten seconds. _Maybe not quite so wet…_ Olivia decides excitedly.

‘I thought you’d probably wear something like that, so I bought you some of NYPD’s finest scrubs,’ Olivia says as she takes a tank top and some combat style pants out of a bag. ‘Can I come in?’

‘Sure,’ Alex agrees as she backs into her apartment and holds her hand out for the scrubs. ‘Why do I need these?’ _Because I want to see what you look like in something other than a skirt._

‘We’re doing UDT today. I’m not sure the Lieutenant would let you play rocking up in a pencil skirt,’ Olivia gives her second reason for the scrubs.

‘UDT?’ Alex queries as she walks to her room to change. Olivia bites her lip in anticipation, her fingers shaking at the thought of getting her hands on those subtle curves.

‘Self-defence and appropriate restraint techniques. Thought you might like to experience something completely outside your comfort zone,’ Olivia ribs her gently as she waits for the beauty to reveal herself.

‘What do you know about my comfort zone?’ Alex challenges as she strides out of her bedroom, the scrubs looking like designer sports wear on her taut muscles. Olivia has to consciously stop her mouth from dropping open as she silently congratulates herself on sizing Alex just right. Olivia also appreciates the young trainee pushing back. _This will be fun,_ Olivia smiles to herself as she leads Alex to her squad car.

‘Any woman who wears pencil skirts and silk shirts isn’t into getting her fingers dirty,’ Olivia counters, purposefully goading Alex so she’ll need restraining during UDT. Alex’s head jerks up at this.

‘So, by your logic, any woman in police gear is either a stripper or has delusions of grandeur,’ Alex bites back causing Olivia to smile broadly.

‘You’re going to be more fun than I thought young Cabot,’ the detective reveals teasingly.

The beautiful blonde stares into the stunning brunette’s eyes. ‘And you’re going to be more irritating than I thought Detective blue rinse,’ Alex replies evenly before both women dissolve into fits of laughter.

 

They arrive at the precinct and head straight to the gym, Alex following the detective’s lead. ‘See you for training in five Liv.’ _Olivia, yes, that’s her name_ , Alex remembers as a colleague passes them.

‘You wait for my Chinese burn arm lock El,’ Olivia quips as she leads Alex into the ladies changing room. ‘Right, I’ll get changed quickly then it’s time to whoop some butt. Sound good?’ Olivia asks as she begins peeling her top off. _God!_ Alex turns away quickly as her mind totally forgets the question. ‘Alex? _’_ Olivia purposefully waits for Alex’s eyes to meet her near topless body before she continues. ‘You okay?’ Olivia asks, utterly aware of how she is making the younger woman feel.

‘Yup, just don’t want to invade your privacy,’ Alex states honestly as her eyes move over the detectives abs.

‘Do I look like the type of woman who’d be embarrassed about getting undressed in front of another woman?’ Olivia states boldly as she unbuckles her belt, locks her gun and badge in the safe box, then takes her pants off. _Those thighs_ , Alex nearly drawls, wondering how they’d feel against her cheeks. She licks her lips absentmindedly as Olivia chuckles to herself.

‘Subtlety isn’t your forte is it?’ Alex states equally boldly as her eyes meet Olivia’s.

‘Backing down isn’t yours is it?’ Olivia retorts with a smirk, pulling up her gym shorts before she gestures for Alex to follow her.

 

17 officers and the young trainee stand in line as the Lieutenant peruses them. ‘Who is this?’ he asks directly as he stops in front of Alex.

‘I’m Alexandra Cabot, trainee attorney under the DA’s office, sir,’ she responds deftly, surprised Olivia hadn’t okayed her.

‘Lieu, Rubirosa thought it would be beneficial for Cabot to spend a day or two on the front line,’ Olivia explains quickly. The Lieutenant nods his head, giving Olivia a knowing look.

‘Not exactly front line in here Benson,’ he retorts, humour lacing his tone as he looks over the young filly. ‘Done any self-defence or pat downs before Cabot?’

‘Does it matter?’ Alex quips.

‘A firecracker this one,’ the Lieutenant chuckles good naturedly as he backs up to survey his trainees. ‘Pair up and give me your best pat down,’ he orders, trying his best not to wink at Benson.

Olivia immediately steps towards Alex. Unfortunately, so do most of the other male officers. _Really?_ Olivia seethes, giving them her ‘she’s mine’ glare. She turns to Alex. ‘You okay partnering me?’

‘I don’t think they or I really have a choice, hey Olivia?’ Alex teases with a smile, her heart racing at the thought of this breath-taking brunette touching her. ‘And pat downs? Come on Olivia!’ Alex chuckles, shaking her head. ‘All you had to do was ask.’

Olivia mirrors her smile as she moves closer. ‘Want me to go first considering you’ve never done this before?’ she offers as her hand touches Alex’s shoulder. Electrifying bolts of searing heat fire thru Alex’s entire nervous system.

‘Fine,’ she acquiesces as she breathes deeply.

‘Stand with your feet shoulder width apart and your arms out at shoulder height,’ Olivia instructs. Alex does as she’s asked, her features slightly flushed in anticipation as Olivia steps behind her.

Olivia begins running her hands over Alex’s shoulders and arms, feeling for any ‘hidden’ weapons. The fact Alex is only wearing a tank top and so unable to hide anything on either limb is not lost of them. Olivia’s hands are so soft in their search, Alex’s skin tingles as they caress her muscles. _Please… don’t stop!_ Alex silently pleads as Olivia graces her nails across her under arms, into her armpits. Alex squeals slightly at the ticklish touch as Olivia moves her hands down Alex’s sides, pressing here, caressing there in search of any weapons. Once Olivia’s hands reach Alex’s hips, she pulls them back up to explore Alex’s lower back and shoulder blades. Alex can’t prevent a moan escaping her lips as Olivia finds a knot that had been troubling Alex for weeks and begins massaging it expertly. _Fuck!_ Olivia then lowers her palms until they are cupping and kneading Alex’s buttocks. _Jesus!_

‘Liv,’ Elliot comments quietly as he passes them, having completed his pat down. ‘We’re not making a porno!’ Alex freezes as Olivia removes her hands from her body.

‘Sorry Alex,’ Olivia states apologetically as Alex turns to her.

‘You have to search my front yet Detective,’ the young trainee surprises Olivia for the umpteenth time. She looks into cloudy blue eyes to be sure she heard right. All Olivia finds there is steely resolve, heat, promise and opportunity. _Yum!_ Olivia’s head bellows in appreciation as she places her hands on Alex’s shoulders, slowly lowering them to circle Alex’s pert breasts. As the back of her hands ghost against Alex’s fleshy mounds, Olivia is sure she feels Alex lean into them slightly. This time its Olivia who blushes, gaining a gloating smile from her young attorney. ‘Problem Olivia?’

‘Er… nope, just being thorough,’ she recovers quickly as her palms travel down to Alex’s stomach and navel. _Oh god!_ They both tremble slightly, conflicted between this being the most amazing and most torturous idea imaginable. Olivia knows she’ll have to touch Alex’s crotch as many female perps hide guns, knives, even switch blades between their folds. ‘Can I?’ The detective in Olivia asks as her primal brain goads her to stroke Alex thru her pants.

Alex’s cloudy blues gaze into Olivia’s simmering brown, her chest near panting as she nods for Olivia to continue their shared torment. Olivia’s hands pause on Alex’s prominent hip bones before she squats down, resting on her heels as her fingers stroke their way to Alex’s inner thighs. As she slowly teases them upwards, Alex places her hands on Olivia’s shoulders for support, her mouth open in overt arousal.

Just as Olivia is about to cup her, Alex’s body is suddenly wrenched away from her finger tips. It takes Olivia a moment to realise what’s happening as she straightens, her face flushed, her head distinctly muddled. She blinks her eyes and gasps at the sight before her.

Alex is holding Elliot in such a fierce arm lock, his eyes streaming in agony, Olivia wonders how Alex hasn’t broken it. ‘Touch me again and I’ll break it!’ she warns before she lets go of him. Alex’s chest billows with adrenaline as she gazes at Olivia wantonly.

‘And here I was thinking you were a damsel,’ Olivia quips as her feelings for the flaxen haired beauty evolve beyond sheer lust.

‘There’s a lot you don’t know about a woman who wears pencil skirts and silk shirts,’ Alex counters before she sashays out of the gym like a supermodel on the runway.

‘Now that’s what you call a Wildcat. You go Benson!’ the Lieutenant whistles thru his teeth as the entire class admires the retreating form of the most intriguing woman Olivia has ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any kudos or constructive feedback is always welcome.


End file.
